


Love Sick

by Shelltea



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelltea/pseuds/Shelltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to Xephos and Honeydew and Sips and Sjin being so busy with their own businesses and careers, spending quality time together is rarely done. Xephos plans a double date in order to bring the couples closer once more. (extremely fluffy honeyphos, slight sjips, based on 'Wool Race- Part 1')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

"It’s so romantic, look at the snow!" Sips said as the group of four finally reached their double date destination. Xephos had been planning this day for a while now. He spent every day up to this point in time sorting out each pairs competition area. He had created a wool hunt challenge for the group. Both pairs would be competing to find all 3 pieces first, to win. They wouldn’t win anything special, but it’s the fun that counts. Earlier that week he had called Lalna to hide three coloured wool blocks randomly within the course so it would be equal for both teams. The excitement for this day was practically overwhelming for Xephos; every now and then he would just randomly smile at the thought of this special day and Honeydew would roll his eyes and laugh at the spaceman. This was going to be great. This was going to bring them all close together again.

With Sjin busy on his farm and Sips going on many business trips for Sipsco, the two rarely spent anytime together anymore, let alone going on any dates and such. Though, it was easy to see both were missing each other; Sjin’s fake smiles were clear to anyone and even though it would be debated whether it is possible, Sips became even more grumpy and cold hearted.  
Xephos and Honeydew didn’t exactly spend any quality time together either. Of course, there was honeydew inc- the jaffa factory, site bee and yoglabs, but that’s work. That’s just spending time as boss and employee, not best buds, dwarf and spaceman.

A smile spread across the dark haired man’s lips and he let out a small laugh as he turned and saw Sips facing the sky, mouth open, catching tiny snowflakes on his tongue.  
"it’s actually dandruff" the ginger man replied and Xephos shook his head and tutted at the dwarf.  
"even better"  
"so this is the race for the wool challenge which i’ve been planning for a while" Xephos began “i thought we could spend the afternoon doing this, it’s pretty awesome. So, Sips and Sjin will be one team and-"  
"no, no no, Xephos. It’s always me and you against Sips and Sjin" Honeydew interrupted  
"yeah, i don’t work with Sjin anymore." added the blue spaceman, not daring to make eye contact with Sjin. Sjin opened his mouth as if to say something, but shortly closed it again and faced the snow covered grass with a look of regret and awkwardness.  
"well, er, ok" Xephos continued. He tried his best to hide the disappointment in his voice.  
"Why don’t we pick two team captains and they can pick their friend?"  
"that’s- that’s a good idea"  
“okay. So, Xeph, you’re team captain one. And Sips, you’re team captain two. Xephos, pick first. who do you want?"  
Xephos thought for a moment, eying his choices. “i will pick, er, Honeydew.."  
"okay, so Sips, you got Sjin"  
"ugh" Sips groaned “you’re really putting me with this sonovabitch? again?!"  
"h-hey! i’m feeling really unloved today." The bearded spoke, glaring at his partner in crime.  
Sips walked up to Sjin, playfully punching him in the arm “shut up ya big bastard, i’m just kidding with you"  
"well, that vote was totally worth it"  
After going through the rules; and having to repeat and explain them over to Honeydew around three times, Xephos, Honeydew, Sips and Sjin went over to their starting points.  
"Okay" Xephos yelled so the other two spacemen could hear. “When you’re ready, press the- ACHOO"  
"press the what?!" Sips shouted back puzzled.  
A concerned look fell upon the smaller man “You alright there buddy?"  
"yeah, i’m fine"  
"we could always wait and play another day if you’re-"  
"No! i’m fine, it’s just a sniffle don’t worry, friend." The spaceman gave an appreciative grin but it was only returned with a worried glance.  
"are you babbies ready yet?"  
"oh, yeah sorry guys. Okay! press the button! GO!"  
As both couples pressed the button on their side, they jumped into the water pool below them.  
"I hope you die!" Honeydew screamed while cannon balling into the ice cool water  
"yeah? suck my balls." Sips replied, earning a giggle from Sjin as they did the same.

As they climbed out the water, the first thing the ginger and the spaceman’s eyes fell upon was the victory monument. “Since you basically designed the map, do you know where any of the wool is?"  
"nope. I got Lalna to hide them, that would be cheating"  
"isn’t that what we’re known for?" Honeydew asked, grinning when he saw his companion smirk and shake his head.  
"come on, we want to win this! grab some equipment from the chests and lets go"  
"Can i ask, how big is this map?"  
"it’s pretty big"  
"oh god. This is going to take us forever."

As the time went on, they realised that they had been exploring for over a few hours now without any success. It was cold, dark and wet and the conditions weren’t going to get any better anytime soon. They hadn’t seen neither Sips nor Sjin for at least the last hour. Before that, joking conflict between the pairs occurred, both shooting fake arrows and throwing snowballs at each other and cursing the other under their breath when a heart had been lost; but now, Xephos began to wonder if the climate had hit them just as bad as it was hitting himself and his dwarf friend.  
All of a sudden, Honeydew’s eyes lit up with happiness. He ran towards the machinery in front of him and recognised the technology to be a TNT cannon. “Xephos, come help me load this beauty!" No reply was made. However, Honeydew’s eyes were gleaming with not only cold but excitement and his lips had formed the biggest grin the dwarf could make for him to even notice. Running his frozen fingers over the chest of TNT, he placed the blocks in position doubtfully. “Xeph, is this right?" He questioned. Still no reply. It took a few seconds for Honeydew to realise; he was still visualised on the cannons in front. “Xeph?" Snapping out of his bubble, he turned around to face his companion; slumped up on the wall.

His eyes were red, puffy and watery and glowing a slight blue, something they did when illness was present. His nose was running, a cold sweat dripped from his forehead and his body quaked all over. Somehow, he managed to look even paler than normal, and a apologetic fake smile was shown on his quivering lips.  
Honeydew’s delighted expression fell. He jumped down from handling the cannon and walked over towards his partner.  
"hey man, sorry i didn’t realise you-"  
"n-no no, don’t be sorry. I want you to have fun."  
Honeydew sighed as he slouched down the wall until he was sitting next to Xephos.  
"c’mere" The dwarf tried to wrap his arms around the sick man but his arms were pushed away.  
"what?! no! seriously, it-it took me weeks to get this all ready. go and enjoy yourself, I’ll, I’ll be with you soon"  
"i can’t enjoy myself without you. This is meant to be a date remember?"  
Xephos looked at his friend by his side, seeing a loving, caring look in his eyes. He turned back to face Sips and Sjin’s side and held his head in his hands in failure.  
"ugh, i just have to ruin everything!"  
"what?! no you haven’t-"  
"I get ill and mess up the one day i wanted to be perfect for Sips, Sjin, for me but mostly for you and i just go and destroy it"  
"Xephos would you shut up. This is the most fun i’ve had in ages! just us two again. That’s all i want."  
The spaceman sighed, his head still hung in his hands.  
"thanks friend, but you don’t have to lie to make me feel better"  
"i’m not lying! Now come on, i brought two beds and if now’s not a good time to set them up i don’t know what is"  
He got up on his feet and held a hand out for Xephos to grab onto. Xephos looked up at him with heavy eyes.  
"but, the wool-"  
"who gives a shit! come on"  
Xephos warily reached out for the hand in front of him and Honeydew tugged gently at the limp hand of his partner. They headed towards the nearest shelter and The dwarf set up the beds for himself and the spaceman. It took him a while single handedly, but eventually they were ready.  
Out of breath, Honeydew fell onto one side of the bed, putting his arms behind his head. “oh god that was hard work, jeesh"  
"are you sure you don’t mind?"  
"Xeph no offense but if you ask me once more i might actually kill you"  
Xephos managed a small laugh “you do realise saying no offense doesn’t actually stop you from being offensive?"  
"Just come here"  
Slowly, Xephos walked over to the bed. He curled up into the sheets and sighed a thankful sigh at the sudden comfort.  
It was silent. Neither moved nor talked. The atmosphere was fulfilling, cozy and loving. Something both men had missed over the past few months. This was the times Xephos missed most; being able to share a small space cuddled up with his best pal during the cool seasons. Honeydew missed them just as much, although he would never out loudly admit so.  
Honeydew rose from the bed and walked towards the wall in front of the bed. He got out his pickaxe and Xephos stared at him with confusion although didn’t say anything nor did he move. The dwarf picked away two bricks and replaced them with window panes before returning to their bed. He got in the covers once more and wrapped one of his arms around Xephos’ shoulders and the other over entwined fingers with the spaceman’s. Xephos put his other arm around the chubbier man’s waist, he tangled their legs and rested his head on his chest, just under his chin. He shut his eyes and listened to both the heartbeat and somewhat soothing voice of his friend.  
"what was that for?" He asked after a while.  
"so we can still spy on our competition obviously"  
"ah i see, good idea.. What do you think they are doing right now?"  
"hmm" Honeydew thought momentarily “well, they’re either one, spending time in a hovel.. Sjin finding, ways, to make up for leaving ole Sipsy, two, cheating and creating world eating wormholes or three, being big shit lords."  
Xephos softly laughed and Honeydew felt his lips curl into a smile on his chest  
"probably all three"  
"Yeah..well"  
"what is it?"  
"even if they find all the wool, i think we’re the real winners."  
Xephos looked up from Honeydews chest and sleepily looked into his eyes with a big grin on his face."Yeah. We are aren’t we?" He pushed his own body forward till his lips reached the dwarfs, kissing him softly.  
"i swear to god if you make me sick-"  
"we’ve spent the whole day in freezing temperatures! don’t start complaining about kissing!"  
"fair point"  
They both laughed and kissed once more. Xephos then returned to laying on his partners chest, snuggling into the space between his neck and shoulder and planted his lips on the cool skin.  
"i love you, friend"  
"i love you too, shitlord"  
As Honeydew felt Xephos lips curl against his skin once more, the silence and comfort from before filled the room. Only moments after their kiss, he felt Xephos breathing heavily onto him and the faintest of snores could be heard. He smiled to himself and gave the spaceman a gently kiss on the top of his head. He hummed calmly within sleep and snuggled up more so to Honeydews body.  
Honeydew’s eyes began to haze over, as sleep also took over him as well. The two laid there, just like they used to before. Together. Just the two of them.  
The day was great. The day brought them close together again. Not as boss and employee but as best buds, Dwarf and Spaceman.

**Author's Note:**

> Read of tumblr;  
> http://ermahgerdfangirl.tumblr.com/post/54849722592/love-sick-honeyphos-honeydew-xephos-fluff-slight  
> feel free to submit other prompts at my tumblr;  
> ermahgerdfangirl.tumblr.com  
> ^_^


End file.
